The development of information communication technologies has brought a situation in which countless radio waves exist in the surroundings. Mobile phone terminals that learn a moving path of a user utilizing identification information (ID information) of a base station that is sent from a wireless base station for mobile phone terminals among such countless radio waves have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below).